The Dragon's Eye
by clank2662
Summary: Hiccup and a friend are banished and they leave and make new friends and an amazing discovery the dragon's eye, but will an old love make Hiccup return to Berk or will the power of the dragon's eye take him over and destroy everything he knows and loves. Hiccstrid and OCxHeather. I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone my names clank and this is my first HTTYD Fanfic so bear with me. This is the start of my work so if you can please help me, please help me. And some people say I'm copying NFS LOVER because of the start of my story but, that's how my story starts so please don't hate on me please** _So I introduce my Httyd Fanfic_,

**The Dragon's eye**

**_*Hiccup's POV*_**

***Prologue ***

Hiccup stood there as the Vikings held Toothless down and put restrains on him.

"Who wants to kill the beast" shouted Stoic.

"I'll do it" someone said in the crowd. That person stepped forward, it was my friend Riptide. Riptide looked just like me but wore a blue tunic and carried his sword on his back. I stood a few feet away from Toothless, my Night Fury. He pulled out his sword and I looked at him, he nodded to me. He swung, and broke the restrains.

"Go, RUN" he shouted. I jumped on Toothless' back and we took off. I looked back and saw Riptide being thrown into a jail cell. I couldn't look and we flew away.

**_*an hour later in the Berk jail, in Riptide's POV*_**

I didn't care what they did to me as long as Hiccup was ok. He was only known for his mistakes even though he tried his best to be the Viking his father wanted him to be. I lost my train of thought when a group walked in the jail.

"Well, look who it is, the traitorous bastard" said a muscular boy named Snotlout.

"The only bastard here is you Snotlout" I said

. "Shove it you, you can't talk down to the future heir to the tribe" he said anger in his voice. "You chief? Ha please, I give this village two minutes before it burns to the ground with you leading it" I said.

"You know you're going to die in a few hours" Snotlout said.

"And... your point is?" I said not caring. "I might die and it will be painful for me but that pain won't compare to the pain he went thru for the past 10 years of his life"

"He's a fishbone that no one cared about" Snotlout said.

"He's scrawny and useless" said a boy with long blond hair named Tuffnut.

"Not to mention weak, dumb and a loser" said a girl with blond hair named Ruffnut. "He was never worthy of anything" said Snotlout.

"You have no room to talk Snotlout, you're not worthy of any praise! If anyone deserves to be heir it's Hiccup, he may not have been the greatest Viking every, but he would fall down and get right back up and try again. He did more than you ever could" I looked over to Astrid and Fishlegs, "What no comment on the fishbone from Fishlegs or Astrid?"

Fishlegs was on the verge of tears and left, but Astrid stood there and looked away.

I just chuckled. "What's so funny?" growled Snotlout.

"You guys, I can't believe you" I said, my voice full of hatred.

"You can't believe us. What about you, you betrayed us- our cla-"

"Did I shove Hiccups face into barrel every single day... did I make fun of his mother when she died... did I blame things on him just for the fun of it... did I not have his back in those situations... did you ever hear him cry himself to sleep because of how you treated him... did you ever see him cry his heart out... did you ever see him run to the woods to hid because he couldn't look his father in the face because of disappointment.. Did I tease him every single time I saw him... did I never listen to him... did you ever hear him wish he was DEAD!... did I ever make him feel USELESS!" I roared as I grabbed onto the bars on the door to my cell.

They all took a step back.

"Fishlegs was the only one who tried to become friends with him but then you picked on him and he stopped trying" I shouted and pointing at Snotlout and the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "Did- did we really" started Astrid.

"Yes you did really" I spat.

"Well, he was a fail-" started Snotlout.

"SHUT UP" I roared, "you were the worst of all. He was your cousin, his blood. And you treated him like dirt" The group was silent.

"I'm done talking to you all" and I walked over and sat on the bench in the cell. Then I heard three of them leave.

"What do you want, Astrid?" I said with Venom in my voice. "You're the last person I want to talk to"

"Why what did I do to you" she asked.

"Nothing, you did nothing to me, but it's what you did to Hiccup that has me angry, you betrayed him" I said looking at the girl with disgust.

"I betrayed _him_. I did what any Viking would have done-" she started.

I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's funny that that he _loved_ you and yet you're the reason he's **banished**. Your parents must be so proud of you for getting rid of him" I said mockingly.

"How would you know what he thought of me?" Astrid asked.

"Look at the base of your axe, look closely" I said and she did. At the base of the axe it said, _Valkyrie's axe_

"He made that axe for you" I told her.

"My -"

"Father gave it to you for your 15th birthday, I know, but where did he get it from?" I asked her. "Hiccup was busy in the forge the week before your birthday, making that axe just for _you_" I told her.

She stood there for a moment and ran.

**_*Normal POV*_**

Astrid ran out of the jail and out of the village and to the last place she spoke to Hiccup, the cove. Hoping to Odin he was there.

She arrived to fine the cove, empty as a void. She dropped her axe and water droplets fell on the axe, but it wasn't raining. Astrid was crying, crying her heart out.

**_*the next day in the arena in Riptide's POV*_**

All the Vikings in the village came to watch Riptide's trial. Stoic stood and said his sentence. "Riptide Bonemont, you are charged with treason for aiding a dragon and..." Stoic paused and looked away for a moment. "And a traitor" "Any last words" he asked.

"I hope you're all happy for what you've done to Hiccup... TO YOUR SON" I shouted.

"I have no son" Stoic said.

"Then I was right, you are no human, you're just as bad as the dragons that raid this village" I shouted. "Then your trial shall be..._by dragon_" Stoic said.

The Vikings open the cage with the Monstrous Nightmare in it. The dragon bursts out body aflame and crawls around the arena. I stood there in respect of the powerful dragon. The dragon stops in front of me and I hold my hand out.

The dragon seeing that the human does not fear him but respects him and he places the top of his snout in the human's hand.

The Vikings gasp.

"What kind of witchcraft is this" shouted a Viking. "Please friend, return to your cage. I don't want them to hurt you for being my friend" I asked the dragon. He nodded and walked back to his cage.

Stoic was full of anger. He was about to order the Vikings to open the deadly Nadder's pen when the Vikings heard the distinctive sound of a Night Fury approaching.

"Get down" shouted Gobber.

The Night Fury smashed into the arena and flew out with Hiccup and Riptide on its back.

**_*Astrid's POV*_**

"Fine if you don't want us then we'll leave but, one day in the future you will search for me and need my help but I will not help because you cast us out" shouted Hiccup.

He glared at me and then flew off.

I ran trying to catch him but he was gone by the time I got to the beach.

I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest, and cried my heart out that the only person who loved me for who I am is gone forever.

**So what did you think? Great right, and as I said I need a co-author cause I'm new to this and I need help with some special parts. So review and if you can please help me**


	2. Chapter 1

**So as you read and as XXZabanya said in his review. My first chapter looked like plagiarism, but in actuality the things Riptide says to the teens are actual things that happened to a friend of mine, who recently passed away. He was bully from the first day of elementary school up until the day he died. So the first chapter is in honor of Thomas Lawson. So without a further ado here's chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1: A New Home**

**_*Hiccup's POV*_**

It's been three days since Toothless, Riptide and I ran away from Berk. We found a place to stay called the Isle of Betaila. It's become our new home. The people accept us and they accept the fact that dragons can be tamed and can be our friends.

I am currently in my house on Betaila, when Treva, the village elder came to see me.

"Hiccup" said Treva, he was an old man of 66 years and was nearing the end of his life.

"Yes Treva, is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"Yes, tell me more about that boy, the one that loves my granddaughter, Heather" Treva said.

"Oh so you came here wondering about Riptide" I said.

"Yes I did" he says.

"There's not much to tell, He's mother died shortly after he was born and his father died before he was born in a dragon raid. He lived a tough life, but he protects the ones he loves with his life. You know that, he protected Heather from the Blades, when he was wild. So what is this about?" I asked.

"Heather looks happy with him and I want him to become her husband" Treva said.

"Treva, they've only known each other for two days why in the name of Odin would he do that so soon" I said.

"There are some thing man cannot explain" said Treva.

I shook my head. Then Heather and Riptide came bursting in thru the door.

"Hiccup, I need to talk to you" said Riptide as Heather went to talk to her grandfather.

When we were out of ear shot, "Hiccup, I need to ask you something"

"What is it" I asked.

"Do you think that I should marry Heather" he asked.

I looked at him and sighed. "Riptide, it's not my choice and honestly, I think if you truly love her then yes but, you must always be prepared for the unexpected" I told him.

"Hiccup, I have a Whispering Death for a dragon and I run the forge. What in the name of Thor is to be unexpected" said Riptide.

"Anything" I said, "But in my opinion it's up to Heather, I think you should wait a little longer and then propose"

"Ok Hiccup, you're like a brother to me and I will take your advice" he said.

"Riptide, you want to plan it out and make it very special for her. Otherwise, Treva may haunt you for the rest of your life" I told him.

"Then I'd better be preparing for that day" Riptide said.

I smiled and we went back to Heather.

**_*A year later, Hiccup's POV*_**

A year has passed since that talk with Riptide after three months he proposed to Heather and she said yes.

I was proud of him, but at the same time when I saw Heather's smile it reminded me of _her._

The one person I had hoped to forget and move on from but, I couldn't stop thinking about _her._I couldn't stop thinking about Astrid. I still love her even though she betrayed me. After Riptide's wedding I left the village for a while. I had to get my thoughts together and eventually I did. And when I returned to the village there were three new people in the village and they wanted to learn to become dragon riders. So I decided I teach them. Their names are: Garrett Richardson, a boy of medium build and short curly brown hair, he's the same age as me, with blue eyes; Masamune Fredrickson, a boy of medium build and spiky brown hair, he's 16 years old and has blue eyes; Last but not least, Matt Fredrickson, Masamune's younger brother, just like his brother, medium build, spiky brown hair but he's only 15 and his eyes are green.

I remember the day we went to find everyone a dragon very well because it was an interesting day.

_*Flashback*_

We were searching Betaila for a dragon that Garrett would ride. None of the most common dragons would take a liking to him so we went searching for a dragon. Masamune had a Flamedra, a dragon similar to the monstrous nightmare but has two heads and has flames coming down the head to show its power, and his brother had a Seadra, A dragon related to the Flamedra but instead of fire it has water. We had only been out for about an hour when we started seeing large piles of bones. Be the curious person I am, I took a closer look at the bones when I heard a roar coming from the sky. I looked up and sure enough a Bone Napper was flying straight at me and so, I ran. Toothless attacked the Bone Napper but the Dragon quickly thru him aside and charged me. I saw Garrett draw his sword and get in front of me. The dragon stopped and seemed to stare at Garrett. A minute later, Garrett lowered his sword and walked up to the giant dragon. He stared into the Bone Napper's deep green eyes.

"Your name's Skulls, isn't it" Garrett asked the dragon, who nodded.

"Skulls, you are a powerful dragon and I respect that, I too am powerful. And I must ask you this, will you be my dragon and let me be your rider" Garrett said.

They stood there for a moment, and then Garrett held his hand out to the Bone Napper. Who in turn put his snout in his hand?

"Thank you, Skulls" said Garrett.

_*End Flashback*_

And that was the story of Garrett and Skulls.

The two were the best of friends and today was no different. But today I would discover something that would change the world forever.

Me, Matt, Masamune, Riptide and our dragons were returning from a flying lesson when we saw Outcasts attacking the village.

We flew as fast as we could and started fighting them. I was fighting a small group of about 4 or 5 Outcasts when I heard some cry out in pain, I turn and I see Treva on the ground, dead, with arrows in his back.

I felt so angry and I could tell Toothless was too.

I closed my eyes and everything went black.

**_*Normal POV*(this is a rated M part because of Gore)_**

Hiccup's eyes opened and they weren't normal. Instead of his normal green eyes with normal pupils, his eyes looked like Toothless, silted and dilated. He ran up to the nearest Outcast and grabbed his head and smashed the outcast's head into the ground. Bits and pieces of the Outcast's head flying everywhere. Hiccup turned and ran at another Outcast with such speed he shoved his hand thru the Outcasts guts and grabbed his spine. Hiccup smiled and ripped the spine out. Blood and guts going everywhere.

The two remaining Outcasts made a run for it and Hiccup smiled and watched as one of the Outcasts tripped and fell. Hiccup ran at him and slammed his foot down on the Outcast's neck and watched as the head became detached from the body blood still coming out of the head. Hiccup ran up to the last Outcast and grabbed his neck and pulled his spine out and watched as the outcast fell to the ground dead. Hiccup broke the outcast's spine over his knee and he roared into the sky. He roared like a Night Fury. And passed out

**_*Riptide's POV*_**

I watched the whole thing from Hiccup going berserker to him passing out. I watched the whole thing in fear. I never saw this side of Hiccup. I walked over and picked up the person I called my brother and took him to my house to clean him and figure out what happened.

**_*Riptide and Heather's House*_**

As I carried Hiccup in Heather screamed.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

"No he just passed out. Clean him up and check him for wounds. I have to find Treva" I said.

I ran back into the village to look for Treva and I saw Toothless standing next to a body.

"Hey Toothless have you seen Treva?" I ask.

He looked at me and then back at the body.

'Oh please god NO' I told myself as I ran over to the body I picked it up.

It was Treva. I started crying, he was like a father to me, and I felt so angry. I set down Treva's body and I screamed to the heavens.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"WHY, WHY, WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME? WHY?" I screamed at the sky.

I fell to my knees and I felt something rubbing against me I looked over and it was Blade's, my Whispering Death.

I dried my tears and I carried my grandfather-in-law to my house, Blades and Toothless following me the whole way. Matt, Masamune and, Garrett saw me carrying Treva's body and followed me. This would be hard to tell Heather…..

I walked into me and Heather's house, carrying Treva's body.

"Did you-" Heather started, when she saw Treva's body.

Heather stood there for a moment and took it all in and then she fell to her knees and started breaking down crying. I set Treva's body down and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around my wife and began crying with her.

**_**Three days later, Hiccup POV**_**

_I stood in the middle of a village, which looked like Berk. I started walking around and then I saw Astrid and... Alvin. Who pulled out his sword and grabbed Astrid's hair, and looked at me._

_He smiled and stabbed Astrid in the stomach! She looked at me, "Hiccup why, why did you betray us" she said before she fell to the ground and died. Alvin started laughing, "Hahaha, Boy I will destroy everything that you care about, and then and only then will I kill you" he said, before he stabbed me._

I woke up screaming with my entire body feeling on fire.

_"Another nightmare?"_someone asked.

"Yeah" I said.

I looked around and saw Toothless and he looked at me.

"What's up bud?" I said.

_"Nothing, just waiting for you to get up"_ someone said.

"Who said that" I said.

_"I did"_ the voice said.

"Well who are you?" I asked.

_"It's me, Toothless"_ said the voice.

I looked at the dragon. _"About time you realized that"_ Toothless said.

"How do I understand you and you understand me" I asked.

_"I've understood you since I met you and I'm speaking to you thru dragonese. A language that is a combination of Norse and the Ancient dragon language"_ explained Toothless.

"How am I able to understand you?" I asked.

_"You learned it once you accessed the power I gave you"_ said Toothless.

"What powers?" I asked.

"The power you used to tear apart four outcasts to pieces" Riptide said walking in.

"I didn't rip outcast to shreds" I said.

"Do you want to see the mangled bodies?" He asked.

"Wait, you're serious?"I said.

"Hiccup, you tore four outcast soldiers apart and then roared into the sky like a night fury" Riptide said, "Do you think I'd lie about that when I wanted to do the same thing to those Outcasts?"

I sat there in disbelief**'that couldn't be true. I wouldn't do that'** I told myself.

_"It's true, you used the powers when you saw Treva die"_ Toothless said.

"Wait. Treva's dead?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, he was killed by the Outcasts" explained Riptide, "The Outcasts _you_tore apart"

I sat there, in disbelief. I did that. I remember wanting to kill those Outcasts but after that nothing.

"Toothless, what does this _power_ do?" I asked.

_"Since you got it from me you become extremely fast and once you are able to control it then you can use more of these powers, such as plasma Bolt"_explained Toothless.

"Plasma bolt?"

_"Yes, it's just like my plasma blast but you have it in your hand and smash it into someone or something"_explained Toothless.

"Ok" I said. "Toothless, can you teach me how to use my powers?" I asked.

_"Yes, I can but the only way to get access to your power is by feeling a powerful emotion, such as anger or happiness"_said Toothless.

"What about love?" Riptide asked.

_"Love is one of the two most powerful emotions in the world, the other is Hatred. They are the light and dark sides of the power, Love gives you full control of your power, but Hatred is also rage, it makes you loss control just as Hiccup did but since it was his first time he can change. You must choose and emotion that lets you keep control of your power. You can lose control with Love; the emotion can be too powerful to control. So you must choose wisely"_explained Toothless.

"Oh, ok" said Riptide.

_"And Riptide only Blades can teach you how to control your powers since your powers were awaken unnaturally so he must teach you_" explained Toothless.

"Ok, thanks Toothless" said Riptide before running off towards his and Heather's house.

_"Thank Odin he's gone"_said Toothless.

"Why?" I asked.

_"We need to talk, specifically about your nightmares. You started having them after I gave you those powers and I suspect that you are seeing visions of the future"_said Toothless.

I sighed, "I... I saw Astrid... she was in the dragon arena...and then Alvin appeared and he... he...he... he killed her... then he told me he would destroy everything I care about and then he would kill me then he stabbed me and I woke up" I said.

_"Hmmmm... I think we along with everyone else should head to Berk as Mercenaries and disguise ourselves and if they reject us, there is only one way to stop the dragon raid... we must kill the queen, also known as the Red Death"_ said Toothless.

"Hmmm... maybe we could convince some of the villagers that dragons aren't what we think and I could explain to the dragons in the arena to trust some of the Vikings" I said.

_"Maybe... we need to leave as possible"_ Toothless said.

"Why?" I asked.

_"Because a monstrous nightmare told me that outcast ships are heading for Berk. They will arrive in two days"_ Toothless said.

"I'll tell everyone to get ready to leave tomorrow" I said.

_"Yes, we have to get there before the Outcasts, we can't let what happened here to happen to Berk"_Toothless said.

**So how was it? Great I know I thank the Guest for his review to chapter two and for being inducted into the Betrayed Heroes Community.**

**Plz follow favorite and review**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I like everyone's reviews for my story so far. And I thank you all for that and without further ado here's chapter 3**

**I haven't put this on any of my other chapters but,**

**I don't own HTTYD**

**Chapter 2: A trip home**

***Astrid POV on Berk***

It's been a whole year since Hiccup left, I've trained to become the strongest Viking in the village so that one day I may set out to find him, but, I fear that day when I see him again. Will he welcome me with open arms or will he shun me like he did to the rest of the village? I sighed. I would never know.

"Who are you?" I heard Snotlout shout near the woods.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the woods.

When I arrived I saw Snotlout, who hasn't changed at all, Fishlegs, who's replaced most of his fat for muscle, Tuffnut, who's become a little more mature, and Ruffnut, who's also a little more mature, standing in front of five guys, who had helmets, that covered most of their face except for their eyes, and leather armor.

I looked at them. There was one a boy of medium build with a helmet that looked to be made out of bones and I could see blue eyes and he has black leather armor with a skull painted on his shoulder pads and carries a sword on his back and two daggers on his belt.

The next boy looked very similar to the first one he was medium build and seemed to have blue eyes but his helmet was made of leather and had flames on the side. His leather armor was brown and he had black leather covering the brown leather over his chest and shoulders, he had a flame painted on his shoulder pads, He carried two swords on his back and two swords on his belt.

The boy in the middle was medium build and seemed to have forest green eyes. His helmet was black and had ridges that went off in three directions, one down the center of the helmet and two that branch off to the left and right from the center right between the eyes. His armor is similar to the boy next to him, but he had a thicker shoulder pad on his right side then his left and there was a red skull with horns on that shoulder pad, this boy carried two swords on his back and two daggers on his legs.

The boy next to him had a slightly larger build than any of the other boys; he seemed to have sea green eyes. His helmet was covered in spikes like that off a Whispering Death. His forearm guards seemed to be made of the same spikes. He had an axe in his hand and had a sword and two daggers on his belt.

The last boy was medium build. He seemed to have light green eyes and his helmet was very rough and was painted blue. His leather armor was a bluish color to it and he carried a large sword on his back and two daggers on his belt.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The boy in the middle turned to me.

"I am called Night Fury, my real name is of no importance, my companions and I must speak to your chief immediately" he said.

"Why must you speak to our chief?" I asked.

"Because this concerns the safety of this village. The Outcasts are coming to attack this village" he explained.

"I don't believe you" I told him.

"I told you they wouldn't listen" growled the man with the axe.

"Bladonis, please they may need convincing but, we know they'll need our help to defeat this Outcast attack" said the boy with bluish armor.

"Oceanus, be quiet. If they won't accept our help then let them die" said the boy with the flames on his helmet.

"Flamer, shut up. Let Night Fury speak" said the boy with the helmet that seemed to be made out of bones.

"Thank you, Skeletal. So let me introduce ourselves, I am Night Fury, the man to my left in Flamer, the man next to him is Skeletal. To my right is Bladonis, and next to him is Oceanus" explained Night Fury.

I looked at him.

"I'll take them to the chief, the rest of you go find Gobber" I said to the gang.

"Ok, be careful" said Fishlegs.

I nodded and left before Snotlout could start saying he loves me and that I should marry him.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of that.

"You seem to hate that loud one" said Skeletal.

"Yeah, he's an asshole and he thinks I should marry him" I said, 'wait, why am I telling him this' I wondered.

"Don't worry, it's just me, I can get most people to say what their thinking" he said chuckling.

I smile and I continue to take them to the chief.

***Great Hall***

We arrive at the Great Hall and we walk in I see the chief and I lead the group of five boys to the chief. I notice that Night Fury is glaring daggers at everyone he looks at.

I stop and spun around and looked at him.

He looks at me and glares daggers at me.

"Can you stop glaring daggers at everyone?" I ask.

"Sorry, force of habit" he says looking away from me. I don't believe him though.

We walked up to the chief's table and I saw the chief being quieter than usual.

I walk up to the chief, Stoic the Vast, "Chief, these people wish to speak to you" I told him.

"Not now Astrid, today is the one day I won't speak to anyone" He said in a sadden tone. I knew he was thinking about Hiccup, since it's the one year anniversary of his banishment and Stoic seemed sadder than usual.

"Chief they say the Outcasts are going to attack" I say nonchalantly, hoping to get his attention.

"What?!" he says, rising from his chair rather quickly.

He looks at the group, he starts laughing.

"How could they know anything about the outcasts, they look like clowns" he said.

I was about to say something but, Night Fury beat me to it.

"Stoic the Vast, You think I'm weak don't you?" he asks.

"Why yes I do" Stoic says.

"We will be outside, bring the village and we'll show you we aren't weak" he growled, "And why you should fear us"

He turned and left the rest of the boys following.

Stoic shock his head. He called the village to come outside the Great Hall for some entertainment and the villagers complied.

I walked out of the Great Hall and I saw the boys on top of houses.

The villagers looked at them amused.

"So, you think we're weak?" Skeletal said.

"Well, we'll show you" said Flamer.

Night Fury glared at the villagers, and a purple orb of plasma appeared in his hand.

"I'll show you true strength!" he shouted.

He jumped into the sky and threw the orb over the ocean. Some of the villagers laughed.

Night Fury snapped his fingers and the orb exploded.

The village gasped as they felt the shockwave of the explosion.

It was Bladonis turn; He made a ring of fire appear in his hand.

Oceanus made three balls of water appear in his hand.

Flamer made two balls of fire appear in his hand and Skeletal let's say he made bones cover his fist when he punched the ground and left a small crater in the ground.

The village looked at them in fear.

"Tomorrow the Outcasts will be attacking Berk; I am here to get revenge for them attacking my own village. I will not let their crimes go unpunished. I will not allow my villagers sacrifice to have been in vain" said Night Fury.

"Ok, I believe you but, why come here and tell us this? Why are you helping us?" asked Stoic.

"Because, a friend of mine once lived here, his name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" said Night Fury.

I looked down in shame upon hearing Hiccup's full name.

Stoic looked away for a moment and looked back at Night Fury, "Then, will you help us?" asked Stoic.

"I will help you but first, I need to see that you're worth saving. I must fight a Viking that is willing to fight me to the _death_" said Night Fury.

No one said anything.

"I'll fight you" I said.

Everyone looked at me, in fear. I was not scared of him, I faced down a Monstrous Nightmare and slayed it, and he did not scare me as he did everyone else.

"Well Vikings, congratulate your contestant, she will most likely not survive" he said, venom in his voice.

"Why do you say that?" asked my father, Thormas Hofferson.

"Because no man has ever hurt Night Fury" said Bladonis, with a humorous voice.

"So sleep well young Viking, because it will be your last" Bladonis said, with venom dripping from every word.

"Bladonis, we are leaving. We will be in the forest and if anyone from the village tries to harm us... Let's just say… you won't find their body" said Night Fury.

"I will be in the arena at high noon for our fight, _Viking"_ Night Fury said.

Oh how I wanted to punch him in the face. He insulted me, my culture and, my village.

Then I started thinking to myself, 'But, I should die. I did so many horrible things to Hiccup and he's gone forever' I told myself. I walked back to my house and climbed up the stairs. I crawled into bed and went to sleep.

***Meanwhile with Hiccup***

I tore my helmet off and threw it to the ground.

"Damn it" I shouted.

"What's up?" asked Garrett as he took his helmet off. Matt and Masamune did the same.

"He has to fight his childhood crush tomorrow" said Riptide as he took his helmet off.

"Ohhhhhhh" said Garrett, Matt and, Masamune.

"Shut up. Go to bed" I ordered. I lay down next to a rock and went to sleep.

**So what do you think of Hiccup's return. Cool right? Well anyways enjoy until the next update and please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back and now to bash a reviewer for his review.**

**DB if you think I am then don't read it then**

**Now that's done with on with the story**

**I don't own HTTYD or their characters**

**Chapter 3: The Arena Fight**

**_*High Noon, Hiccup's POV*_**

I led my group to the arena.

I scowled at the arena. My worst memories came from this place.

"You ok, Night Fury?" asked Riptide.

"I'm fine, Bladonis" I replied.

I walked into the arena.

No one had arrived yet so I waited.

_Ten minutes Later_

The villagers showed up at the arena. I nodded to my companions and they nodded back and left the arena, as Astrid walked in.

I looked away from her and forced all my feeling for her out of me.

Stoic walked to the edge of the ring, "At the sound of the bell, begin" He said.

Moments later the bell rang.

I grabbed one of my swords and pulled it out. Astrid pulled out her battle axe.

I charged and attacked her right side. She blocked it with her axe. I hopped back and kicked her in the stomach with a spinning back kick. She grabbed her stomach in pain. I looked at her in disgust. I smashed my knee into her forehead, which started bleeding profusely. She stumped backwards.

"Has the Mighty Astrid Hofferson, Killer of dragons and betrayer of men, finally met her match" I growled.

She glared daggers at me and charged.

I easily blocked her attack and smashed my elbow into her back.

She cried out in pain. I spun around and grabbed her hair and threw her across the arena, her axe skittering a few feet away.

I toss my sword into some boxes a few feet away.

"Get up" I ordered.

She stumbled. I grabbed her hair and lifted her up she screamed as I pulled her hair.

I threw her across the arena into some boxes.

"Get up!" I shouted.

She didn't move. I pulled out my other sword and went to finish her.

She blocked my attack with my other sword!

I kicked her in the stomach and she rolled over in pain, dropping my sword.

I grabbed my sword and put it in its sheath.

"Stop this, you've won already!" shouted Astrid's parents, Thormas and Ingrid Hofferson.

I threw a plasma bolt at them. It exploded in front of their faces.

"Shut up! This is a fight to the **_DEATH!_**" I shouted.

I reached down and grabbed Astrid's throat, she clawed at my hand.

"Do finally realize your mistake?" I asked.

"Yeah, ugh, I should have done this sooner!" she shouted, as she punched me in the face.

I held firm to the ground and her throat.

I squeezed her throat harder.

She started choking.

I heard the villagers begging me to stop but I wouldn't.

"Do you know what happened to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?!" I shouted and threw her across the arena floor.

She cried in pain.

"He's DEAD, BECAUSE OF YOU, ASTRID HOFFERSON!" I shouted.

"HE COMMITTED SUCICIDE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I slowly walked across the arena towards her.

She moaned in agony.

"I will watch you suffer for everything he went thru and then some, and then I'll kill you and end your suffering just like Hiccup ended his" I said, before I grabbed her throat again.

She choked but managed to whisper, "Hiccup, I'm sorry"

Tears rolled down her face as she said those words.

I looked at her, my eyes widening, "What, What did you say?" I asked.

"I said, 'I'm sorry Hiccup'" she said while grasping for breath.

I dropped her and took a few steps back.

"Why? Why did you say that?" I asked.

"Because I realized my mistake" she said.

I stood there for a moment and then put my sword away and walked from the arena.

"Tomorrow before I leave I have a message to give you, Astrid Hofferson" I said to her before I left.

**So I've fixing up a lot of my story now and stuff and I'm looking for some new dragons so if you got a dragon idea leave it in the review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well I thank everyone for their reviews and I will hopefully make this chapter a lot longer.**

**Chapter 4****: Defending Berk**

***Hiccup's POV***

I stood on the mountain overlooking Berk. I saw Vikings preparing for battle, readying catapults and sharpening weapons, the things Vikings normally did to prepare for battle. Riptide walked up next to me.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"We'll divide and lead a group of Berkians to help defend the village. I'll take the village square. I want you at the arena, can't have wild dragons running around while we're fighting. Have Garrett defend the docks, and send Matt to defend the catapults and Masamune to the Great Hall." I said.

"I'll tell them your orders, sir" Riptide said.

Toothless walked up next to me. "_How will you handle the situation with Astrid?"_ He asked.

"I'll make sure she doesn't leave her house or anyone going into her house" I said.

"_The Outcasts will arrive in ten minutes_" said Toothless.

"Tell Riptide and the others to head to the village" I said. I slid my helmet on and quickly made my way to the village.

I ran up to my father and said, "The Outcasts are here!"

"Everyone, prepare for battle" shouted Stoic.

I ran to the village square. Snotlout, Fishlegs, the Twins and six other Vikings were already there. I walked up to them and nodded. I heard battle cries and pulled out my swords. I felt rain on my face and charged.

***Garrett's POV***

I walked down to the docks and saw the Outcast ships coming. I had twenty Vikings, including the man Hiccup called Stoic and the other called Gobber.

I pulled out one of my swords and I activated my powers, bones cover my arms.

The Outcasts hit the docks and charged us. I slashed open one Outcast and slammed my fist into another Outcast's face. I glanced behind me and saw at least two hundred and twenty-seven Outcasts get past me and the Vikings. (Don't ask I'm good at math). I felt the rain and charged a group of Outcasts.

***Riptide's POV***

I stood in front of the arena with three Vikings on either side of me and waited for the Outcasts to come.

I heard battle cries and felt the rain, so, I pulled out my axe and activated my dragon's eye. My eyes became bloodshot and fogged up, but I could see perfectly fine. I could see the Outcasts moving towards us in the dark. A total of twenty Outcasts charged the arena.

I blocked an Outcasts axe and punched the Outcast in the face. I spun around and slammed my axe into the same Outcast's neck. I spun around and threw my axe at an Outcast that was about to kill one of the Vikings. I pulled out a sword and stabbed an Outcast in the stomach.

I heard a cry of pain from behind me. I spin around and find a dead Outcast and a Berkian with a bloody sword.

"Thanks" I said, once I realized he saved my life. I went back to fighting the Outcasts.

***Matt's POV***

I walked up to the catapults as they started firing. I glanced behind me and saw a large group of Outcasts heading my way as I felt the rain. Six Vikings walked up next to me.

"Defend the catapults!" I shouted and charged. The Vikings roared their battle cries and charged as well.

I slammed one Outcast into the ground with my strength and slashed open another with my sword. I pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at an Outcast and it hit him in the face, he fell to the ground.

I ran over and grabbed my knife and put it away and saw a group of Outcasts attacking the Catapults. I summoned up a ball of water and smashed it into the Outcasts.

I saw more Outcasts coming and charged them.

***Masamune's POV***

I ran to the Great Hall and saw villagers heading in. I turned around and saw Outcasts coming.

"Everyone, Let's move! Hurry up, The Outcasts are coming." I shouted being impatient as I felt the rain.

"Fighters! To me!" I shouted and a group of Vikings ran up next to me.

I activated my dragon's eye and roared. The Viking shouted their battle cries. We charged. The ground splashing around us as it became muddy from the rain. I threw a fireball at an Outcast, stream coming off it as the rain hit it. I rolled and in the roll I pulled out one of my swords and slashed an Outcast open. I stood up and pulled out my other sword and blocked two Outcasts lances and spun around and slashed them open.

A rather large Outcast stood in front of me, "My name is Darius the Deadly" he said.

"I'm Flamer the master of flames" I shouted. I clashed my swords with his axe.

"You're good but not good enough" He said and knocked me back.

I gritted my teeth; this was going to be a long fight.

***Riptide's POV***

I clashed blades with an Outcast and I head butted him. He stumbled back. I used my powers and shot spikes at him from my arm. He fell to the cold hard rocky floor, dead. I blocked another Outcast from killing a Berkian and slashed open his stomach.

I was exhausted, so I deactivated my Dragon's eye and felt a little bit of energy return. I smirked and charged the Outcasts.

***Hiccup's POV ***

I clashed swords with an Outcast and knocked him back and slashed him open. Then I spun around and blocked an Outcast from killing Snotlout. He looked at me as I killed the Outcast. I nodded to him and smashed the hilt of my blade into an Outcast that went after Fishlegs. I killed another Outcast and heard a voice.

"Lookin for me, 'Iccup? Or should I say Night Fury?" shouted Alvin.

"'Iccup?" thought Fishlegs, it couldn't be. He thought.

I roared and charged Alvin. Alvin laughed and we clashed blades. I jumped back and attacked him again.

"Boy, you might want to stop before someone gets hurt" said Alvin after taking a step away from me.

"Yeah, you" I shouted and we clashed blades. I jumped back.

"No not me, but her" said Alvin, pointing his sword behind me.

I turned and saw Savage holding Astrid at knife point. I tensed up for a moment.

"Hahahaha found your weakness boy" laughed Alvin.

"Alvin, let her go. I'll... I'll come quietly" I said dropping my weapons.

"That's more like it. Get rid of her Savage" said Alvin.

Savage threw the already bruised Astrid to the ground and kicked her in the stomach.

I stood there and waited for Savage to get close to me. When he was close enough I grabbed him and threw him at Alvin. I grabbed my weapons and jumped in front of Astrid. I roared at Alvin.

"RETREAT. RETREAT TO THE BEACH!" shouted Alvin.

I deactivated my Dragon's eye and walked over to Astrid and pulled out a vile.

"Here, drink this" I told her. "Its Phoenix tears"

She drank the clear liquid. "In three days head to an island 5 miles southeast of here" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Hiccup will be there, and I should amend the way I treated you" I said.

"I deserved it. If you didn't do it then someone else would have" she said.

"Thank you, for helping me" she said.

She looked at me and punched me in the arm.

"Ow" I said.

"That's for hurting me" she said. She grabbed my helmet and spun it around so she could see my lips and kissed me. I felt the passion in that kiss. I returned with that same passion. We broke and I fixed my helmet. "That's for everything else" she said blushing and looking away before walking off.

I smiled and went to the village square.

***Matt's POV ***

I knocked out another Outcast. I turned and saw the remaining Outcasts fleeing. I walked over to one of the Vikings.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine" said the Viking.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name's Caleia" said the Viking as she removed her helmet. Her long brown hair fell slightly past her shoulders.

My jaw dropped, as I looked at her. She was beautiful, and I couldn't help but stare.

She looked at me strangely.

"Oh, ummm, sorry for staring. I-I've uh, never meet someone a-as b-beautiful as you" I stuttered.

She blushed. "Thanks" she said.

I held a hand out and helped her up.

"Umm, I-if you w-want to talk t-to me or c-come m-meet me, uh" I stuttered and then sighed, "I'm not very good at talking to beautiful girls"

She giggled and I smiled.

"Sure, I'd like to meet the man under the mask" she said smiling.

"Umm, well I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be a good thing" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of whom I am. I'm a mercenary, I don't deserve love" I said

She shook her head and looked at me.

"Hold on a minute, there's something on your helmet" she said.

"Where?" I asked.

She didn't answer but turned my helmet so she could see my cheek and kissed it. She turned my helmet back around and took a step back blushing.

I fixed my helmet as I blushed under my helmet, 'She kissed me' I kept saying in my head.

"Everyone deserves love" said Caleia before turning and running back into the fighting.

I thought about what she said for a moment and then ran down to the fighting.

***Masamune's POV ***

I clashed blades with Darius again. I stood a few feet from him with light cuts on me and him. I was breathing heavily but he was acting like he was still full of energy. I stumbled a little in the mud and I got an idea but it was likely to hurt. I charged Darius from his right side. He turned and blocked my attack. I jumped back and charged his left side. He blocked my attack again. I jumped back and charged him head on. He turned and blocked. I smirked, I used all of my power and knocked his axe away and kicked him in the stomach. I landed and he gripped his stomach in pain. I charged and cut open his stomach. His body fell down and landed in the mud with a loud thud.

I turned around and saw the Outcasts retreating. I walked over to the Great Hall and saw a small Viking sitting on the steps. I walked over.

"Are you Ok?" I asked.

"I'll be fine just a little beaten up" said the Viking.

"Your leg's bleeding. Let me help" I said.

"Ok" said the Viking.

I reached into my bag and pulled out some rags and wrapped up the Viking leg so the bleeding stopped.

"Thanks" said the Viking.

"No problem" I said.

"I'm Katilynn by the way" said the Viking.

"Katilynn? That's a ..." I started.

The Viking removed her helmet. Her hair falling to her shoulders and her cobalt blue eyes sparkling in the fire light. I looked away as I blushed.

"What? Never seen a female Viking before?" she asked.

"Not one as pretty as you" I muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Liar" she said preparing to punch me

"Oh alright, I said I've never seen a female Viking as pretty as you" I said holding my arms to stop her.

She smiled. I stood up and held a hand out for her. She took it and stumbled. I caught her. She looked into my eyes. I smiled and steadied her. She turned my helmet and kissed my cheek. I blushed and stepped away to fix my helmet.

"Well, Katilynn, this is good bye for now hopefully" I said.

"Yes, hopefully" she said.

I nodded to her and raced to the village square.

***Riptide's POV ***

I punched an Outcast in the face and saw a tiny group of Outcasts coming, with the rain pouring around them.

I activated my Dragon's eye and made a ring of fire in my hand. Steam coming off the ring as the rain hit it. I threw it and yelled, "FLAME SAW"

The ring of flame spun and cut and burned the small group of Outcasts and the remaining Outcasts retreated.

I walked to the village square to meet up with Hiccup and the gang.

***Garrett's POV ***

I smashed thru an Outcast shield with my bone fist and threw him into the ocean. I punched another Outcast into one of the Outcast boats. All but one of the Outcasts ships had left, so I made green flames appear in my hand. I shot the flames at the Outcast ship and it exploded. I deactivated my dragon's eye, turned and left the docks heading for the village square.

***Hiccup's POV ***

A few minutes later, Riptide and the gang arrived at the village square.

"Let's go" I said.

We hurried to the forest where our dragons were. I got on Toothless. _"How did it go?"_asked Toothless.

"It went fine, but let's go" I said.

We took off; I took one last look over Berk before I left.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter. And I saw HTTYD 2 and it was Awesome. YEAH. Well read my Fire Emblem Story if you're bored. Its long and its great by the few reviews I've gotten**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've just been busy with a lot of stuff lately. But I'm happy to get back to this story.**

**Chapter 5: Facing the Past**

_***Three days later, on Trader Johann's ship in foggy weather***_

_***Astrid's POV***_

I stood aboard trader Johann's ship as we sailed in the direction that Night Fury told me to go.

"Astrid, we've been searching for hours. He might have told you a lie" said Johann.

"No he didn't" I said.

"There!" I shouted as I saw an island thru the fog.

As we approached the island, four ships appeared out of the fog and surrounded Trader Johann's ship.

"Pirates!" shouted Johann.

One of the ships came to Trader Johann's ship's port side and dropped planks and boarded Johann's ship. I pulled out my axe and charged one of the pirates, who blocked by axe with his sword and kicked me in the stomach and sent me stumbling into another pirate, who grabbed my arms and tied them behind my back. Johann sat there cowering as the leader of the pirates walked up to me.

"Who are you?" I spat.

"I am the greatest pirate in the world, the name's Cutthroat if you please" said the pirate, "I am here for your gold and the girl, merchant"

"Please take anything you want but not the girl" pleaded Trader Johann.

Cutthroat turned back to me and grabbed my chin and moved it around examining my face, "No I think I'll make her mine" he said.

I lashed out at his hand, trying to bite it, but I missed and he back handed me across the face.

***Meanwhile, on the island***

***Riptide's POV***

I was laying down on one of the cots, with my eyes closed; on the island, relaxing enjoying my spare time when my dragon came up to me.

"_Riptide, five ships are outside the island" _said Blade's my Whispering Death.

"So, what of it?" I asked.

"_Well one of them is Trader Johann's and the other four seem to be pirates" _said Blades.

My eyes shot opened. They went completely white and became bloodshot just like Blades' eyes.

"Well then let's get them" I said, "And notify Toothless that if you call for him or Night Fury that they'd better hurry"

"_Will do" _said Blades, _"Meet you at the cliff in a minute"_

I nodded and I ran towards the cliff as he went to notify Toothless. I got to the cliff and jumped off and landed on Blades' saddle, which is right behind his head.

We flew at the ships and I jumped off Blades and onto Trader Johann's ship and attacked the person who looked like the leader of the pirates. We clashed blades again and again, then I kicked him away from me he stumbled back and then threw a bola at me and it wrapped around my forearms and chest. He walked over and with his little finger pushed me over. Blades flew at the pirate only to be caught by chains from the other ships. I nodded to him and he let out a very loud roar.

I smiled to myself and then saw the pirate leader walk up to… Astrid? What was she doing out here I wondered.

"Well hello uninvited guest, I'm Cutthroat and since you crashed my party, I'm going to kill everyone now" said the pirate leader.

***Meanwhile, with Hiccup***

"_Hiccup, Blades and Ripper are in trouble"_said Toothless.

"What did they do now?" I asked.

"_They went to stop pirates from raiding Johann's ship" _said Toothless, _"I also sense __**her**__ with Johann"_

"I'm not going" I said turning back to the cave.

"_What are you just going to let them die?" _asked Toothless.

"I don't want to see her" I said.

"_Well if you won't save them then I will even if I have to swim there. I will not at least let Ripper and Blades die because you're scared to see the person you love"_ said Toothless as he started to walk out the cave.

"No, you wait here. I'll do this" I said before taking the armor on my back off.

"_You're going to use that?"_ asked Toothless.

"Yes I am" I said before I closed my eyes and opened them into slits and then increased my power and a set of Night Fury wings sprouted out of my back. I put my mask on and flew towards the ships.

***Astrid's POV***

I watched as Cutthroat walked up to me and put a dagger to my throat, preparing to slit my throat when I heard the sound of a Night Fury. I looked around in fear and watched as one of Cutthroats men was picked up off Johann's ship and thrown into the water.

Cutthroat pressed the blade against my throat and said, "Where is it?"

Then someone or something landed on the bow of Johann's ship. I seemed to be human but it had massive wings like a Night Fury. It flapped its wings and the fog disappeared from the ship to reveal Night Fury with Night Fury wings on his back that shrunk into nothing.

"Pirate, I believe you have something of mine" said Night Fury.

"I'm pretty sure this is all mine, especially the girl" said Cutthroat.

"What about the girl?" Night Fury asked. I noticed his fists tightened.

"She's mine to use as I wish" said Cutthroat.

"Well, that's a very poor choice of words and for that, I'm going to rip out your throat" said Night Fury, opening his fists to reveal inch long claws on his hands.

Bladonis tore through the ropes binding his arms and grabbed me away from Cutthroat and threw a flame saw at the chains holding the Whispering Death.

Night Fury charged Cutthroat preparing to grab his throat when one of Cutthroat's men jumped in the way. Night Fury grabbed the man's throat and ripped it out. The man stood there for a minute choking on his own blood.

"It seems I missed" said Night Fury before turning to Cutthroat.

"Wait wait, please don't kill me I'll leave and never come back. I won't harm anyone you know ever again just please let me live" begged Cutthroat.

Night Fury got up close and personal with him, "Get out" he growled.

Cutthroat jumped onto his ship and sailed away from them as fast as his ship would go.

"Johann, I'm glad you're safe but, from now on you are to never bring **her** here ever again" said Night Fury.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Hiccup doesn't want to see you and I'm leaving for a four month journey so leave" said Night Fury before he sprouted his wings and took off.

I looked down in shame.

"I've never seen him this angry but, I know you really want to see Hiccup and I think the only way to do that is to prove to him you can change" said Bladonis.

"Ok so what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to ride a dragon and how to train them" said Bladonis before offering me a hand to get on to his Whispering Death and took off to the island after Night Fury.

**So I know it's been a while and I put up a poll and in the end I picked the two highest to make the next chapter. So thank you for those who did the poll and as always read and review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**How are my favorite fans doing? Good I hope. Well we hit a milestone; we got 10000 views and a total of 63 followers after I posted the last chapter. Now we're aiming for 20000 views.**

**And with that out of the way let's get to the story. **

**Chapter 6: The Training of Astrid.**

***Riptide's POV***

"So what's the name of the island?" Astrid asked.

"We call it Dragon's edge" I told her.

"Interesting name"

"Yeah, well hang on we're coming in to land"

We flew to the island and we landed and Astrid hopped off and Spike, a huge male greenish blue Deadly Nadder that protects our home from invaders; charged her.

I jumped in-between them and stopped Spike by putting my hands up on his snout.

"It's ok Spike, she's a friend" I said to him. He squawked in response but, stayed close to us.

"Um… whose dragon is that?" asked Astrid.

"Oh Spike doesn't have a rider. He's a titan wing Deadly Nadder. He protects our island from hostile dragons and invaders" I explained to her.

"Well he's very pretty" said Astrid.

"_Damn right I am" _Spike said.

I chuckled and an idea popped in my head.

I looked at Blades and asked, "Is he gone?"

"_Yes he is"_ said Blades.

"Good" I said, "Astrid come with me, there's someone I want you to meet"

We quickly made our way to the dragon pit.

"What's in there?" asked Astrid.

"In there is a female Deadly Nadder named Stormfly" I said, "She doesn't trust men very much, the only way we can even get near her is when Spike is with us"

"Why's that?" asked Astrid.

I shrugged, "We don't know but Spike here has taken a huge liking to her"

"Ok so what? You want me to get close to her?" asked Astrid.

"Preferably without dying" I said chuckling a little bit.

She rolled her eyes and started walking to the pit.

"Leave your weapons here" I said, "It will make her feel less uneasy"

"Then what will I use to protect myself with?" she asked.

I picked up a shield and threw it at her. "With this" I said.

She dropped her axe, dagger and, knife and went down to the pit with only the shield I threw to her.

Me, Blades and, Spike watched as she walked into the pit.

***Astrid's POV***

I got down into the pit and started looking for the Nadder named Stormfly.

I looked around and didn't see the Nadder but, I saw three Nadder spikes flying straight at me!

I brought the shield up and blocked the spikes then, rolled to the right. I looked up and saw the Nadder coming out of a cave and squawking in a very angry matter.

The Nadder charged me and I jumped out of the way but, she grabbed my shield and threw it away from me. I backed against the wall and she stood a few feet away from me but, she didn't try and kill me. I thought back to when Ripper and Hiccup were in the dragon killing arena, they walked up to the dragon with nothing to protect them and then they walked up to the dragon and put their hand on the dragon's snout.

I slowly took a couple of steps towards the Nadder and put my hands out. The Nadder started at my hand and then at me, her pupils became big and she stopped looking at me like she wanted me dead and she pushed her snout into my hand. I was surprised to say the least and then I took a step forward and started scratching her chin. I slowly moved my way to her back where I saw a small dagger stuck in her side under her wing.

"This might hurt a little" I said. She looked at me and then squawked.

I grabbed the dagger and quickly pulled out it out. I saw Stormfly make a slight grimace of pain as I pulled it out. The wound started bleeding and I reached into my pocket and pulled out an adhesive bandage and applied it to the wound. Stormfly looked at me and squawked and rubbed her dead against me. I smiled and rubbed her head and back.

"Good job Astrid" said Bladonis as he walked down to the pit.

I saw Stormfly glaring at him, "its ok girl, he's a friend"

Stormfly lost her hostile edge and saw Spike fly down into the pit and saw him squawk.

Stormfly ran over to him and they started nuzzling each other. I saw this and felt sad. I missed Hiccup. Sure he was a goof nut and no one really liked him but, he was the kindest and nicest guy in the whole village, the one guy who understood me; and the only guy who saw me for me instead of a trophy. He saw me for a human being and not a thing that you just use. I felt terrible about everything. I looked down in shame.

Bladonis must have saw that because he then said, "When we found Stormfly; Spike wouldn't leave her side for anything, and I think that's why they get along so well. Cause Stormfly knows that Spike would do anything for her"

"Well since you and Stormfly have bonded a little it's time you return home" said Bladonis.

"What? But why?" I asked.

"Because it's getting dark and tomorrow I'll get you from the cove around noon and you'll stay here for the night" Bladonis told me.

I looked to the sky and saw the sun setting. I got on Bladonis' Whispering Death's back and flew to Trader Johann's ship and got off. He shook my hand and took off back towards the island.

I wonder what he's up to I asked myself.

**Well how'd you all like it I need 26 more reviews so I have a total of 50 and 5 more favorites to they reach 50.**

**So plz read and review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I know this is soon but I got a review for a guest and I totally love the review he/she wrote and don't worry it will happen. Cause Hiccup left on a journey to sort of figure out what he things about certain people and if he should ever forgive them.**

**Without further ado I give you chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: Earning the Power**

***Astrid's POV***

It was noon and I was in Hiccup's cove. I started calling it that after he left so I wouldn't forget him.

Bladonis flew down to the cove and helped me onto his Whispering Death's back, whose name turned out to be Blades. I started to realize all the stuff I was ever told about dragons was a lie. They aren't mindless beasts that steal from us just to steal but, for the reason, know one as found out why they steal from us.

We landed on Dragon's edge and I ran over to Stormfly and hugged her and she nuzzled me with her head.

Bladonis stood behind me with his arms crossed and smiles.

"So, what's today's lesson?" I asked.

"A little bit excited aren't we" he said chuckling as he walked to a small hut and pulled out a saddle and tossed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a dragon saddle, you need one to hang on to your dragon" he said as he walked over to Stormfly and started helping me put it on.

After we put the saddle on a Terrible Terror came flying up and landed on Bladonis' arm.

"Ah, Sharpshot, what do we have today?" he said as he took the paper off the Terrible Terror's foot.

He looked over the paper and I saw the concern in his eyes, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My wife she's three months pregnant, and she fell" he said as he kept reading and I saw as his face was covered with relief, "But, she and the baby are fine"

He walked over to a barrel and pulled out a small fish and gave it to the Terror and it flew of back to where it came.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was Sharpshot, He's our Terrible Terror that delivers mail between me and my wife" Bladonis said.

"Oh ok, so how am I supposed to fly Stormfly?" I asked.

He started laughing, "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You don't fly Stormfly, you fly with Stormfly" said Bladonis.

"Oh ok" I said.

"You've already bonded with Stormfly and the small dagger wound she used to have has healed nicely thanks to you" he says as Stormfly nuzzles me again.

"That's great" I say rubbing Stormfly's snout.

"_Thank you, my side feels much better"_ someone said.

"Who said that?" I asked.

Bladonis is looking around, "What are you talking about no one said anything"

"_I said it" _said the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked out loud.

"_Oh come now, you of all people should recognized my voice" _said the voice.

I looked around.

"_My name's Stormfly" _said the voice.

I looked at Stormfly and she nodded.

"Stormfly you can talk to me?" I asked.

"_Of course I can, you're my rider so of course you understand me" _said Stormfly.

"Wow, so dragons really can talk to people" I said.

"Wait, you can talk to Stormfly?" asked Bladonis.

"Yes, can't you?" I asked.

Bladonis looked at Blades and then I heard another voice, _"I'm pretty sure she's telling the truth" _said the voice.

"Was that Blades I just heard?" I asked.

Blades and Bladonis quickly turned their heads and looked at me.

"You can hear Blades?" Bladonis asked.

"Of course I can, I'll admit it though at first I thought I was hearing things and going crazy" I told them.

"Ok well then Stormfly must trust you a lot because none of us mercenaries could understand our dragon's before we got our powers" said Bladonis.

"Stormfly, are you going to give the girl your powers?" Bladonis asked.

"_Yes, but she must pass a test before I give them to her" _said Stormfly.

"What did she say?" asked Bladonis.

"She said she will after I pass a test" I told Bladonis.

"Ok, so what's the test?" He asked.

"_She must be able to defeat the Bone Napper's rider in one-on-one combat" _said Stormfly.

"I have to beat the Bone Napper's rider in one-on-one combat" I said.

Bladonis sighed and shook his head. He looked at Stormfly, "Really, she has to fight him? Is he allowed to use his powers?"

"_Yes she's fighting him and no he can't use his powers" _said Stormfly.

"She said yes and no to him using powers" I told Bladonis.

"Well shot" said Bladonis.

"What?" I asked.

"He won't be back for a while. He's doing a job far east of here" Bladonis said.

I look at Stormfly, "Is there another way?"

"_Yes, you have to beat Bladonis in a contest of skill" _said Stormfly.

"She says I have to beat you in a contest of skill" I said to Bladonis.

He looked at Stormfly, "The usual one?"

Stormfly nodded.

"Ok well that's already set up for me and Oceanus when he gets back but, he won't mind" said Bladonis as he walked off to the other side of the island. I followed him.

"So what are these contests?" I asked.

"Axe throwing contest, bow and arrow contest, and swordplay contest; if you beat me in two of the three then you win" said Bladonis.

Well, to say the least in a short amount of time. I won the first one but I lost the second contest and we were at Swordplay, now I wasn't very good at sword play but I was decent with a sword,

We both grabbed a sword and stood apart from each other and then we charged. We clashed blades and blocked each others strikes again and again but, I remembered something Nightfury did. I spun the sword around and twisted it out of Bladonis' hand. Then I pointed my sword at Bladonis.

"Seems I win"

"It does. You have earned your dragon powers" said Bladonis.

I looked at Stormfly, who nodded to me and I smiled.

"So how do I activate my powers?" I asked.

"They'll awaken in time but, you and Stormfly should go back to Berk. I'll bring Nightfury by when he gets back" said Bladonis.

"Ok" I said hugging him. He was shocked at first but then hugged me back.

"Thank you for everything" I said before getting on Stormfly's back and flying off to Berk.

**So this was fast and the next chapter Astrid's powers will awake and Hiccup will return to Berk…**

**Hope you all enjoy it…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Man I am getting good at writing these chapters. Cause I'm just getting faster.**

**So this chapter takes place 3 months later because I want it to and I'm already into an emotional story and I don't really want to write an emotional hiccup episode. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 8: Truth Hits Home**

***Hiccup's POV***

It's been three months since I last saw Astrid and now Ripper is making me go back to the place that shunned me for years. We arrive at Berk and we land in the cove. I notice a blue Nadder and I look at Ripper, "Is that Stormfly?"

"Yes it is" he says to me.

"So we came here to get her" I asked.

"No Stormfly has a rider"

"Ok, then why are we here?"

"Because _she_, wants to see you"

I glare at him, "You didn't"

"Look you need to stop hiding from her, haven't you realized she regrets everything. She's changed"

"No she hasn't" I growl.

"Yes she has, she's Stormfly's rider"

"What?"

"Yes she was able to do what we were unable to do"

"You lie" I growled.

"Stormfly, I brought you so- Oh, hi Night Fury" said Astrid as she entered the cove with a barrel of fish on her back.

She set the fish down and spilled it out and the dragons came over and started eating the fish but then, Toothless and Stormfly backed away from the fish as they saw an eel.

Astrid pulled it out and tossed it to Blades, who quickly ate it. And the dragons went back to eating.

Astrid walked over to me and stared into my eyes.

***Astrid's POV***

I looked into Night Fury's eyes and saw someone I thought I would never see again.

"H-H-Hiccup? Is that you?" I asked.

He glared at me for a moment before taking his helmet off to reveal his face.

I backed up and covered my mouth as I gasped. My eyes started watering and I tackled him into a hug. He fell over and tried to push me off him but I tightened my grip.

"Astrid, let go of me" Hiccup said.

"No, if I let go it will all be just a dream" I said sobbing into his chest.

"Astrid, I promise I'm real and this isn't a dream" he said to me.

I look up at him, "Promise?"

"Promise"

I let go of him and he got up and looked at me.

"You sure have changed" he said.

I smiled and nodded.

There was a loud war horn sound and we turned to where it came from.

"Dragon raid?" Bladonis asked.

"No, Riptide, that's not a Berk horn" said Hiccup, "That a Berserker war horn"

"The Berserkers are attacking!" said Riptide as he took off his helmet.

"Well duh, who else has a berserker war horn?" asked Hiccup.

Riptide just rolled his eyes and pulled out his axe as Hiccup pulled out his swords.

We ran to the village to see the Berserkers attack the village and some of the Vikings of Berk were fighting back.

***Hiccup's POV***

I activated my power and charged the Berserker soldiers and started slashing them to bits. Riptide followed me as we fought off the Berserkers. I jumped up and kicked a Berserker in the face and thrusted a sword thru him and kicked another Berserker in the face.

"Oh looky here it Hiccup" said a crazy voice.

I turned to the voice, "Dagur, it's good to see your not dead yet"

"Oh, I won't die so easily, I still owe you for the beating you gave me" said Dagur.

"You slaughtered an entire village! I had every right to kick your ass!" I shouted.

"Hahahahaha" he laughed, "Well me my new friend Draco, he's going to help me kill you Hiccup"

A boy, who appeared to be the same age as me with dark brown hair, walked up next to Dagur and smiled at me,.

"It's good to meet you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" Draco said.

"Don't call me that" I growled.

"Well lets level the playing field shall we?" said Draco.

I watched as his pupils turned into slits and his iris turned blue.

"The power of a Skrill is so under estimated. I'll enjoy using it to crush you both" said Draco before he pulled out a sword and charged Riptide and me.

Me and Riptide blocked Draco's attacks and tried to attack him but, Draco kept on the offensive and didn't let up.

I jumped back and put my sword away and fired a plasma bolt at Draco, who just swatted it away.

I got a plasma bolt in my right hand and charged Draco, who covered his right hand in lightning and charged me.

"Plasma Bolt!"

"Lightning Blade!"

The attacks collided and we skittered back and Riptide jumped up with his ring of fire in his right hand and threw it at Draco.

"Flame Saw!"

Draco got hit by Riptide's attack and jumped back to Dagur.

"I think it's time we pull back for now" said Dagur and then the Berserkers returned to their ships and left.

***Third Person POV***

Hiccup and Riptide stood their catching their breaths before Astrid ran over to them.

"Hiccup, your father and the teens are coming!" she said.

"Let them find out, I want to see them try to put me back in the jail cell" said Riptide.

"I'm too tired to try and hid from them right now so let them find out" said Hiccup.

Stoic and the teens walked up to Hiccup, Riptide and, Astrid. Stoic looked at them in anger.

"What is it _father_? Disappointed that I'm not dead?" said Hiccup with a smirk.

"It's the traitors grab them" shouted Snotlout before the twins ran at Riptide only to be cloths lined to the ground.

Soon the entire village had surrounded Hiccup and Riptide, who stood back to back ready for a fight.

"If you think about fighting us, we'll beat all of you" said Hiccup.

"Hahahahahahahaha" laughed Spitelout, "I'd love to see you try"

"Be my pleasure" Hiccup said, before disappearing and reappearing in front of Spitelout and punching him in the face and sending him into a nearby house.

"Anyone else want to try?" asked Hiccup.

"ENOUGH!" said Stoic.

They looked at the chief.

"There will be no fighting, we thank you for the aid but we didn't need it" said Stoic.

Hiccup and Riptide started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Stoic.

"The fact that none of you would have lasted a second against Dagur's new right hand man, Draco without us" said Riptide.

"What makes you think that?" asked Snotlout.

"Because I can do this" said Hiccup before a plasma bolt appeared in his hand and the villager's gasped.

"He's Night Fury!"

"Hiccup's Night Fury?!"

"He had similar powers to us so if I were you I'd do more than just thanks us" Hiccup said with venom.

Stoic glared at them and they glared back at him.

"Fine, you may stay at the Inn for the night but, by sunrise I want you gone!" said Stoic.

"Fine by me, I can't wait to leave this pathetic excuse for a village" Hiccup said with venom dripping off every word.

"You take that back" said Snotlout.

"Why should I? I only speak the truth? Since one day this village will burn to the ground with you leading it" said Hiccup.

"I'll fight you then" Snotlout growled at him.

"Really and you think you can beat me?" said Hiccup.

Snotlout growled and glared at Hiccup.

"Thought so" said Hiccup.

"I'll be having a word with you, _boy"_ said Stoic.

"Well then feel free to come by anytime it's not like I'm busy" said Hiccup glaring at his father.

Hiccup turned and walked away, Riptide following him. Astrid stood a few feet away and frowned as she watched him walk away.

"_If only things were different"_ she told herself.

**Meanwhile….**

On a far off island a madman began to put his plan into action.

"Berk will be the first to fall to me, Draconis the Conqueror!" the man shouted as the skies filled with dragons circling him.

**So a new threat has emerged and who it is will surprise you….**

**Mahahahahahaha….. Ihope you all like it and always read and review**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay on this but, I got bored and was writing other stuff. And Riptide is now Ragnar. I'll change it in the other chapters later.**

**Chapter 9: Revenge is served….**

Hiccup walked into the inn and walked into the room they were staying in and laid down on the bed. Ragnar did the same on the other bed.

"Is it weird to say I feel sort of glad to be back?" asked Ragnar.

"No, I feel a little bit glad to be back but, it's only for a little while" said Hiccup.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Hiccup.

Stoick walked into the room and glared at Hiccup.

"_Father" _said Hiccup.

"_Son"_ said Stoick.

Ragnar rolled his eyes and looked at Stoick.

"Ummmm... I want to say I'm sorry for what I did" said Stoick.

"Excuse me?" said Hiccup.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but why? Why are you sorry now?" Hiccup said with venom in his voice.

"Dammit son, I was sorry the day after you left! I walked around the village and it wasn't ever the same without you, Snotlout became unbearable and every day was boring, I know I wasn't a good father but, I cared about you and I was too stubborn to realize that my son was doing the best he could to try and protect everyone. All I did was push you away and think of you as an annoyance, and for that I'm sorry" said Stoick.

Hiccup just looked at his father, and then Ragnar broke the silence.

"I'm going to guess the council wants to punish us by Death Eagle?"

"Yes, some of them do, but at the same time some don't even want to try it and instead want to welcome you back to Berk. As of now the council is still at a standstill. If the blood eagle gets the majority then everyone will be forced to kill you or be branded a traitor" said Stoick.

"Ok so, wait till the morning and go from there?" said Hiccup.

"Yes" said Stoick before getting up and was at the door and turned to his son. "Goodnight, son"

Hiccup smiled and looked at his dad, "Goodnight Dad, see you in the morning"

Stoick left and Hiccup and Ragnar climbed into their separate beds and quickly went to sleep.

Meanwhile outside Snotlout glared at Hiccup and Ragnar from a distance. He turned and saw his cousin Gustav Larson behind him.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to sneak into the Inn and kill those two traitors" said Snotlout with a grin before sneaking into the Inn from an open window. They slowly crept into Hiccup and Ragnar's room and pulled out their daggers.

"Just slit their throats?" asked Gustav.

"No, let's make them suffer" said Snotlout before thrusting his dagger into Hiccup's back. Hiccup's eyes jolted open and he let out a painful scream. Ragnar's eyes shot open as Hiccup screamed and saw Gustav on top of him moments before Gustav thrusted his dagger into Ragnar's stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ragnar before he threw Gustav off him and pulled the dagger out of his stomach and was turning to see Hiccup when Snotlout thrusted his dagger into Ragnar's back. Ragnar screamed in pain as the dagger went into his back. The last thing he saw was Snotlout walking towards Hiccup and punching him in the face before everything went black.

Snotlout smiled as he heard Ragnar's body fall on the floor. He punched Hiccup again and again and then threw him against the wall.

"Who's stronger NOW!" shouted Snotlout as he walked over to Hiccup to kick him but, something grabbed his foot. Hiccup was sitting on the floor his eyes full of anger.

Hiccup roared as he threw Snotlout thru the window. Hiccup jumped out the window and walked towards Snotlout. Snotlout smirked and nodded his head. Hiccup was too angry to notice and an arrow went thru his right leg. Hiccup fell down screaming in pain. By now the whole village was awake and had walked out of their houses to find out what the noise was.

Hiccup pulled the arrow out of his leg and tried to activate his dragon eyes but, the pain was so painful he couldn't focus enough to activate it. He looked up to see Snotlout kick him in the face.

Meanwhile…..

Astrid looked around and saw the village empty and then she saw Hiccup on the ground with a sword thru his chest. She ran over to him.

He looked at her and he said, "Y-y-you d-d-did t-t-this….." before he fell limp and his soul left his body.

Then Ragnar and the mercenaries surrounded her.

"You, Astrid Hofferson are guilty of killing our leader Hiccup Haddock. The punishment is death" said Ragnar before he threw his flame saw at her.

Astrid woke up with a panic and was breathing heavily.

'It was only a nightmare' Astrid told herself as she hugged her knees to her chest.

She then heard a bloodcurdling scream.

Her thoughts immediately went to Hiccup. She quickly got changed into her regular cloths and ran out of the house towards the screams to see Snotlout, with a bloody nose kick Hiccup, with blood everywhere on him. I starred in horror as Snotlout walked up to him and grabbed him by his hair and yank his head up.

"WHO'S STONGER NOW?! YOU WEAKLING!" shouted Snotlout before slamming Hiccup's head into the ground with a crack as his nose broke. Snotlout let his go as Hiccup rolled away clutching his nose. I saw his eyes, they were full of pain, anger and, fear. I closed my eyes and heard him scream in pain again. My eyes shot opened but, they weren't my own. They were the eyes of a Deadly Nadder. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I charged Snotlout.

**Yes, it's a cliffhanger and you will all love it… I am working my dragon tail off as I'm working on a lot of HTTYD stuff right now…. So bare with me as this story continues**


	11. Chapter 10

**So I really like this chapter…. More than I should probably but, hey everyone likes it. Especially if you don't like Snotlout.**

**Chapter 10: ….With an Angry Astrid (see what I did there)**

Astrid charged Snotlout and punched him in the face and sent him flying into a house.

Astrid got down and put Hiccup's head in her lap.

Hiccup started breathing heavily.

"It's ok. It's ok. You're safe now. You're safe now, I promise" Astrid said to Hiccup as her tears fell down on to his face.

Stoick ran to Astrid and got down next to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Snotlout happened" said Astrid.

Stoick glared at the unconscious form of Snotlout and then picked Hiccup up and carried him to Gothi's house.

"Wait…where's Ragnar?" said Astrid.

The twins ran upstairs and carried out an unconscious Ragnar.

"Let's take him to Gothi's"

"Fishlegs!"

"Yes Astrid"

"We're take this piece of shit to the prison"

"No your not" someone says behind them.

They turn and see Oceanus, Skeletal and, Flamer.

"That man nearly killed our leader! He will face our justice!" said Flamer with anger in his voice.

"Ok, first off, you guys can take off the masks since I know that your leaders are Hiccup and Ragnar; and besides Hiccup gets to decide what happens to Snotlout" said Astrid.

Skeletal took his helmet off, "Skeletal, what are you doing?" asked Flamer.

"Take your helmets off guys" the man named Skeletal said rather strictly.

They reluctantly took their helmets off.

Skeletal stepped up to Astrid and held his hand out, "My name is Garret Richardson, also known as Skeletal. These are my friends, Matt and Masamune Fredrickson, also known as Oceanus and Flamer" said Garrett.

Astrid smiled and shook Garrett's hand, "And my name's Astrid, Astrid Hofferson"

'That boy, Garrett he looks familiar' Astrid said to herself.

'I can't believe she doesn't recognize me, well then again it has been 12 years since she saw me' Garrett said to himself.

Astrid showed them around town as Fishlegs carried Snotlout to the prison. They then went to Gothi's house to see how Hiccup and Ragnar were doing. Astrid ran over to Hiccup and grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Astrid. She leaned her head down and gave him a peck on the cheek before placing her forehead on his. Garrett smiled behind them and walked over to Ragnar, who was just waking up.

"What are you doing here?" Ragnar asked.

"Looking for you; Heather wanted us to find you because she has some news for you" said Garrett.

"What news? Is the village ok?" Ragnar asked with worry in his voice.

"No no, just calm down you're going to be surprised by what I'm about to tell you" said Garrett.

"Try me"

"Heather's pregnant"

Ragnar stood there a little stunned, "Are you joking?"

"Nope, congrats man you're going to be a father" said Garrett, clasping his friend on the shoulder.

Ragnar looked at the ceiling and smiled. He then slowly sat up.

"I got to get back to the village then" he said.

"Not in this condition, don't worry I sent Blades back to the village to keep an eye on things and watch over Heather" said Garrett.

Ragnar laid back down and looked at the ceiling again.

Gothi walked in with Gobber and waved everyone out except Astrid.

Gothi looked over Hiccup and Ragnar's wounds again and wrote in the sand.

"She says, those boys need to work on their yak skills" said Gobber before Gothi hit him in the head.

"Knife skills, sorry"

"Your wounds are only flesh wounds, they aren't life threatening but, you'll have to not do anything to reopen your wounds"

"So plenty of sheep"

Gothi hit Gobber

"Correction, plenty of sleep"

Garrett came back in and put a hand on Astrid's shoulder, "We should leave so they can rest, and you can show us were we'll be staying"

"Ok" said Astrid giving Hiccup a quick peck on his forehead before she lead them away.

"Goodnight Hiccup, Ragnar" said Astrid.

"Goodnight Astrid" the boys said. Hiccup saying it with a little more joy.

After Astrid walked out the door, Ragnar turned to his friend.

"Dude, you are trying way to hard"

"What do you mean?"

"Just be yourself around her, she likes that"

"Ok, I'll try that. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" said Ragnar before falling asleep.

**So I hope you all liked it cause it was hard trying to figure out what would happen next.**


	12. Chapter 11

**This is the last and short chapter before the next book…. The Rage of the Dragon's eye!**

**So yes this will suck a lot.**

**Chapter 11: The Decision**

So a week has passed and Snotlout was released under strict orders to never go near Hiccup or Ragnar again. So things were peaceful until Stoick came to see Hiccup in his room.

"Hello son"

"Dad"

"The council has reached a decision"

"And it is?"

"Your welcomed back"

"Ok"

"On the condition, that you train the teens to tame dragons"

"We don't tame, we train. But I'll do it anyways"

"Very good son"

Meanwhile on distant island.

"So Dagur do you agree to this plan?" said a man.

"I do Draconis, let us destroy berk and those pesky dragon riders"

The men began laughing evily…. As in the distance a young man watched and jumped on his dragon and flew off…

**So it's short and stupid but this is the end of this story and beganing of a new one… so lets let them get thru training first…**

**See you all at the RAGE OF THE DRAGON'S EYE!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A year has passed since Hiccup and Ragnar were welcomed back to Berk and they have trained the teens how to train dragons….. But meanwhile a madman is gathering his forces…. A mad man driven by insanity!**

**Chapter 12: Madness Rises**

"Ha….ha…ha…hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" laughed the mad man as three massive Dragons stood before him.

The Red Death stood with its head bowed and two other massive dragons.

"Rise Queen" said the mad man.

The red death raised its head.

"Rise Gojira"

The blue wingless dragon next to the red death raised its massive head. Its spikes glistened in the light and towered over the Red death by nearly 5 feet. The dragon was 1 ½ time the length of the red death and roared to its master. _(This dragon is almost exactly like Zilla, if you don't know who that is Google it)_

"Rise Torturisten"(that's Norwegian for torturer)

The last Dragon was a medieval dragon that was green in color. The dragon raised its head to reveal the scar across his left eye._(this Dragon looks a lot like Smaug from the Hobbit)_

The man laughed as the dragons stood before their master.

**Meanwhile…**

Hiccup was walking home from his day at the academy…

"The gods hate me"

"_They don't hate you they hate Snotlout" _Toothless said to Hiccup as he ran over.

"No matter what Hookfang does to him I will never forgive him"

"Neither will I" said Ragnar as he walked up to his friend.

"Shouldn't you be with Heather right now?"

"Blades is with her right now and besides the baby isn't due for another two weeks" said Ragnar.

"If you miss it Heather will kill you" said Hiccup.

"Then you'd better not do anything stupid"

"Me? When have I done anything stupid?"

Ragnar and Toothless looked at each other and then looked back at Hiccup.

"Do you want that chronologically or alphabetically?"

"That was rhetorical"

Ragnar shrugged.

"You asked"

Hiccup sighed.

"Hey Hiccup" someone said behind them.

Hiccup spun around to see Astrid run up to them.

"Hey Astrid" Hiccup said with a smile.

"So are you ready?"

"Yes lets go" said Hiccup before activating his dragon powers and sprouting his wings and taking off with Astrid.


	14. Chapter 13

**So all of you hopefully liked the first chapter and will probably like this one as well.**

**Chapter 13: Darkness Comes **

Hiccup and Astrid flew until their dragon wings could carry them no more.

"So Astrid, what did you want to talk about?" asked Hiccup.

"Us"

"Ohhh….right"

Astrid walked over to Hiccup and grabbed his hands.

Hiccup looked at her.

"What are we?" asked Astrid.

"We're a couple, what else could we be?"

"Hiccup, that's not what I meant"

"I mean, are we ever going to take the next step?"

"Astrid, we'll take the next step in the future because right now isn't a good time"

"Why?"

"Because something is coming, something dark, something we can't control. I don't want you to get hurt Astrid"

"Hiccup…"

"Astrid…."

They leaned in shared a quick kiss.

"What going to happen Hiccup, I'm scared"

"There's nothing to be scared of Astrid-"

"I'm scared of what will happen to you"

Hiccup looked at Astrid and pulled her into a embrace.

"Nothing will happen to me Astrid, I promise"

**Meanwhile…**

The massive green dragon known as Torturisten stood before its master.

"Master, who should I torture first the chief or the son?"

"Torture the son, he will be useful" said the mad man.

"As you wish Master Draconis"

**So yeah another short chapter. They will get longer…eventually…. And they will if someone will assist me with this awesome project… so read and review and as always stay crazy… until next time Clank out!**


	15. Chapter 14

**So how's everyone doing? Good? Good. Now my assistant True Thinker has written this for your bloody entertainment so take it away my friend!**

**Chapter 14: Tormenting Nightmares**

"Hey bud, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked softly, stroking the head of his best friend. Toothless gave a content growl from the back of his throat. "Come on, let's get you back..." Hiccup rose from his kneeling position and turned to leave. And suddenly Toothless was in front of him. Hiccup frowned confused, "Bud? What's wrong?" He said, cautiously. Toothless opened his mouth, as if to speak, but he hideously twisted and was reformed into the revolting image of a half dead, zombie-like Gojira. Backing away, Hiccup tripped. He opened his mouth to scream, but his lungs were instantly filled with cold, harsh water. The pitch black water was soon filled with a dim light, shining from above and Hiccup could see Astrid's face, her eyes dull and distant, as she floated in the water as though she were a corpse. "Astrid!" He tried to call out to her, but all that escaped his lips were large bubbles. His throat burning, crying for air, Hiccup aimlessly struggled for the surface. But to his surprise, the amount of bubble grew and the water rushed down, still leaving him soaked from head to toe but now above ground, with easy access to oxygen. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Hiccup turned his head, looking for Astrid, he quickly found her. There she was limp on the grass as though her body had been tossed like rag doll. Rushing over to her, he dropped to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. It was cold. As though she had been dead for hours. "Astrid? Come on, wake up! Astrid! _Astrid!"_Her body turned over and her eyes flew open, they were green eyes, Night Fury eyes, filled with tears of pain and torture.

"Astrid!" Hiccup was sat up in his bed, his hand was stretched out in front of him, his pupils dilated, his breathing heavy. He brought his knee up to his face and hugged up, resting his forehead on it. "Oh yeah, they're gone..."

"_What's the matter" _asked Toothless.

"Nothing, just a bad dream….." said Hiccup.

"_You're lying" _said Toothless.

"And what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

"_Hiccup, I'm your friend, I'm just trying to help"_

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, it was bad dream"

"_Do you want to talk about it" _asked Toothless.

"No, I'm just going to go back to sleep"

"_Ok, I'm here bud if you need me" _said Toothless before they went back to sleep.

**Meanwhile at Astrid's house….**

Astrid stood alone on a vast plane. The silence was ringing in her ears. "Hello?! Anyone?! Please!"

"Well, well. Astrid Hofferson, I see you have found my citadel."

Astrid spun around to see a hooded figure standing in front of her, "What? What are you talking about? Who are you?" The hooded figure raised his head to reveal a hideous grin that seemed to be permanently carved into his jaw. Terrified, Astrid backed away, bumping into something. "Oh I am so sorry I didn't see where I was-" Astrid turned to hurriedly apologize to the person behind her. "-going... Hiccup?!" She cupped his cheek with her hand, "Hiccup? What's wrong? Look at me." Astrid raised his head to look at her. Hiccup's shining green eyes had reverted into a dull grey, the hunger that they held for knowledge and discovery had been dispelled. All that was left was eyes that looked as though they had been plucked out of a corpse. "What...What did you do to him?!" She screamed, pressing his forehead against hers.

The deep voice sounded amused as he spoke, "He is merely under my control. Nothing more." And suddenly it sounded as he was right next to Astrid, muttering in her ear. "As fun as it is to watch you despair over your lost love, it is rather tedious." Astrid spun around; the man was back in his previous place. "Hiccup? Destroy the Hofferson girl."

Astrid's eyes widened, "Wai-!" she looked down and saw blood pouring out of a wound that had been gashed across her stomach.

Her eyes flew open, and she sat up. A soft low growl was heard to her right and Stormfly nudged Astrid's hand with her nose.

"Hey, girl." Astrid greeted, stroking the dragon's head. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. It was just a dream" Astrid lay back in her bed, facing the ceiling. "Yeah...just a dream..."

"_More like a nightmare" _Stormfly said telepathically.

"Whatever, just go back to sleep" said Astrid.

"_Ok, I'm here if you need me"_ said Stormfly.

**So? What did everyone think of it? If you say bad things I do not like you… True Thinker is the best and greatest friend ever…. I thank her again and again for this awesome chapter…**

**So review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**So yeah this is pretty awesome… but now it's time for new powers and secrets to be revealed… How will you all hold under the pressure…. It's really exciting…. Now begin!**

**This Challenge was given to me and I tried my best.**

**And Gordon519 did his best…**

**Chapter 15: Return of Draco**

The following morning, Hiccup awoke and started the day training the teens, but something sinister was afoot.

"Now today you will learn how speak to your dragon" said Hiccup.

"Why do we need to know that? The dragons do what we tell them anyways" said Snotlout.

Hiccup shook his head and then Hookfang; Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare slapped him across the room.

"And this is why everyone else is ahead of you in class" said Hiccup.

"Hahahahahahahaha this looks funny can join?" said a sinister voice.

Hiccup and the gang turned only be blinded by a bright light!

As the light died down it revealed Draco holding Astrid by the throat.

"Now let's play a little game, it's called-"

"CHOKE SLAM THE DUMBASS!" shouted Garrett as he choke slammed Draco forcing him to let go of Astrid.

Hiccup raced over to Astrid.

"Hiccup leave this to me" said Garrett as he picked Draco up and threw him out of the ring. Hiccup nodded.

Garrett jumped out of the ring after Draco.

"Now I will give you guys a demonstration," Hiccup said as he looked at Snotlout.

"Why is he looking at me?" Snotlout asked.

"This is beside the point," Hiccup said.

What followed next to most people would sound like a short but complex combination of chirps and whistles, soon after Toothless flew off a few moments later grabbed a basket of fish and landed in the arena.

"Wow" everyone said at once.

"That is just the beginning," Hiccup said, "often Dragonesses is more efficient in certain situations and in other times not so, you must learn when to use it and when not to use it."

Hiccup opened the basket and Toothless started to eat it greedily.

"Big deal"

"And that, Snotlout is why you will never speak Dragonese"

"Say you"

"Says the guy who knows what he's talking about and has yet to piss off Heather"

"But-"

"No buts, you tried to hit on a married woman who was 6 months pregnant with Ragnar's child, you are a moron"

"Shut up hiccup"

"Care to repeat that" said astrid as she stood up.

"Nope"

"Good"

Explosions and loud racket could be heard outside.

"I swear if he doesn't end him soon I will" Hiccup said quietly.

Suddenly Draco and Garrett came crashing thru into the ring.

**"THAT'S IT! HE'S MINE!" **shouted Hiccup as he ran over and grabbed Draco's throat, spread his wings and took off.

At about 2000 feet Hiccup threw Draco into the mountain.

"NOW PERISH! PLASMA STREAM!" shouted Hiccup as he fired a stream of plasma at where he had thrown Draco.

Draco flew out of the smoke only to turn and see Hiccup standing there before slamming him into the ground.

Hiccup flew after Draco and his left hand became covered in plasma. Hiccup slammed his plasma cover hand into where Draco just been. Hiccup turned and saw Draco running away screaming like a little girl.

Hiccup growled and turned to chase him when Garrett put a hand on his shoulder, "Let it go he's gone"

"I am not done yet!" Hiccup said walking over to Snotlout before Punching him in the face giving him a bloody nose, "That was for being a prick!" he says as he grabs Snotlouts fists and kicking him in the stomach, "That was for trying to hit on a married woman!" Hiccup punched Snotlout one last time sending him flying across the room and slamming into a wall, "And that was for every time you bullied mocked and made fun of me!" Hiccup yelled before storming out of the arena. Everyone just stood there staring at Snotlout, none of them expected Hiccup to be capable of this much raw fury.

"You deserve a lot more than that Snotlout, just be glad Hiccup didn't follow through," Astrid spat at Snotlout before following Hiccup.

The rest of the teens grabbed Snotlout and ran him to Gothie's hut before he lost too much blood.

"Go home, Ragnar and I will finish the class" said Garrett.

"I'll make sure he gets there" said Astrid as she grabbed Hiccup's arm and practically dragged him to his house.

As Astrid practically throws Hiccup on his bed, he grabs her hand and pulls her to him.

"Stay with me, just for tonight"

Astrid smiles and cuddles up next to him.

**Gordon is the BEST!**

**So this seems pretty boring but this took forever…. Gods hate me…. Maybe LOKI was right dragons are totally awesome… SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!**


	17. Assistance

Hello readers I am currently in a little crisis. I lost all my work for the next chapter for my story and I need some assistance. If your interested in assisting me pm me or leave me a review. if your a guest then make an account and look me up and pm me. Thank you for understanding and keep reading


End file.
